Hailey Jensen
Hailey is a main character on T@gged. Personality In the first season Hailey is bubbly and vivacious. She is popular and social. Hailey is incredibly compassionate and seems to see the best in everyone. It is stated that before the series she was constantly worried but after becoming friends with Nicki, she begins taking pills to mellow herself out. During season 2, Hailey becomes much more subdued and begins to distance herself from her old, popular friends. In season 2, it seems as if Hailey has lost some of her will to continue on with her normal life. Biography Hailey lives with her mother and her father is not mentioned. Her mother is strict and controlling, instituting a no electronics at night policy and pushing Hailey into acting in theater. Prior to season 1, Hailey and Rowan were best friends but drifted apart when Hailey began spending time with more popular people such as Nicki, Brandon, and Sean. Hailey is originally unworried about the video from Monkeyman and believes that Rowan is much to suspicious. Throughout the series, a major problem of Hailey's is her drug abuse of prescription pills, with her often lying to friends about her problem. Hailey has internal strife due to her attraction to Sean, her best friend's boyfriend. Season 2 starts with Hailey returning to school after a two month absence. She has a much more subdued personality and is trying to put her past behind her. Due to her behavior she comes into conflict with Elisia and Rowan. Hailey does not want to believe that the Zoo is continuing on with Monkeyman's harassment. Hailey begins being tutored and soon starts to explore her other interests such as drawing and singing. Relatonships Mother Hailey and her mother appear to care deeply about each other but Hailey has oftentimes expressed her frustrations over her mother's strict rules. Ash Franklin Ash began as Hailey's drug dealer but they soon became friends and he shows deep support and care for her. Brandon Darrow Brandon was another close friend of Hailey's throughout season 1 and season 2, although they came into conflict in season 1. Rowan Fricks Rowan and Hailey were friends before season 1 but became estranged after Hailey begins a friendship with Nicki. However during season 1 they fall back into friendship and again become close confidantes even though they argue occasionally due to differing opinions.They share secrets more readily with each other than with any others. Elisia Brown Hailey is more willing to trust Elisia at first than Rowan is. She tells Rowan that she likes Elisia. Hailey comforts Elisia when she shares some of her past problems with them and Hailey is immediately protective of her. They quit speaking in season 2 but manage to talk through their problems. Sean Sean and Hailey begin a relationship in season 1. Hailey cares for him but is concerned about hurting Nicki. During season 2 Hailey seems uncertain of her feelings for Sean. Nicki Nicki and Hailey are very good friends in season 1. They are shown doing normal teen things such as partying together. Nicki is seen to be a supportive friend and Hailey truly enjoys her company. However, Hailey puts Nicki at arms length as she begins to reconcile with Rowan and deal with Monkeyman. In season 2, they are no longer speaking but appear to still care immensely for each other. Hawk Hailey meets her tutor Hawk in season 2. He is critical of the lack of effort she places in her work and of her problem with drugs. At one point he goes as far as to tell her to "wake the hell up". It is later shown that he does care for her and that the two share an attraction.In season 3 she goes away and Hawk gives up on her. Category:Characters